


Smak twoich ust

by Kurosuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosuna/pseuds/Kurosuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanie z punktu widzenia Shikamaru, który opowiada Gaarze o tym jak smakują jego usta o danej porze dnia, w danej sytuacji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smak twoich ust

**Author's Note:**

> No więc jestem z moim pierwszym fickiem tutaj, a co mnie skłoniło? Nie ma tutaj nic z tą parką, a nawet z samym Gaarą. Tekst jest miniaturką, bardzo krótki.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba i cóż. Miłego czytania.

Twoje usta są niesamowitą gamą smaków. Wiedziałeś o tym, że zależnie od pory dnia i sytuacji, nasze pocałunki inaczej smakują? Zawsze zastanawiałem się jak to jest możliwe, żeby jedna osoba mogła mieć tyle różnych smaków, a teraz już mnie to nie dziwi, nic a nic. Kocham kiedy smakujesz jak kawa, czyli o poranku po wypiciu filiżanki tego boskiego napoju, a chwile przed wyjściem do pracy. Budzę się tylko po to, żeby pocałować Cię, długo i powolnie, a potem zamknąć za Tobą drzwi od naszego wspólnego mieszkania. Zawsze mam problem z przerwaniem pocałunków, kiedy jesteś zirytowany i wypalisze dwa lub trzy papierosy, nałóg robi swoje, chcę więcej i więcej. Miłe są też chwile, gdy jesteś spokojny, zrelaksowany w wolnych chwilach, smakujesz wtedy jak owoc, odpowiedni dla danej pory roku. Zawsze w czasie przerwy w pracy jesz jakieś owoce, uzależnione od pory roku. Wiosną są to jagody kamaczki, dziwne walco-podobne owocki, które pojawiają się na przełomie maja i czerwca, uwielbiasz je, może własnie dlatego, że są krótko dostępne? Latem zajadasz się truskawkami, uwielbiasz jeść ich duże ilości na raz, często mnie też dokarmiasz, a potem leżymy na tej wąskiej kanapie w twoim biurze i całujemy się, przedłużając trwanie tego smaku. Jesienią jesz jabłka, ich smak też Ci się udziela, nadaje pocałunkom lekko leniwy wyraz. Najzabawniejsza jest zima, kiedy wbrew zasadom zaczynasz jeść wyziębiające organizm owoce cytrusowe, pomarańcza i mandarynki. Dobrze, że łączysz ją z ciepłą i gorzką herbatą, mocno zaparzaną, czasem z odrobiną cytryny. Rozgrzewająca mieszanka, zawsze mi po niej cieplej. Dochodzę do wniosku, że lubię większość twoich smaków, chyba są tylko dwa, których nie znoszę, otóż nienawidzę kiedy smakujesz jak sake. Nie mówię tu o wypiciu jednej czy dwóch czarek, o nie... Mówię o tych chwilach, gdy nie radzisz sobie z ciężarem, który musisz nosić od dzieciństwa, gdy nie dajesz już sobie rady z opieraniem się Shukaku... Idziesz wtedy zawsze do baru, upijasz się w jakimś ciemnym kącie, siedząc tam póki Cię nie znajdę i nie odholuję do domu, z zazwyczaj pustego już lokalu. Nienawidzę tych chwil, jestem wtedy bezradny, nie mogę Ci pomóc w żaden konkretny sposób. Całuję Cię więc tylko i przytulam, nie śpiąc aż się uspokoisz, wyciszysz. Drugi smak, którego nienawidzę, chyba nawet bardziej od smaku sake, to smak krwi. Twojej własnej krwi, którą zdarzyło Ci się pluć, po walce z jednym z przeciwników. Całowałem Cię wtedy i tuliłem, błagając wszystkie bóstwa, w które i tak nie wierzę, by dały Ci żyć, byś nie umarł. Może i jestem niewdzięczny, ale zamiast im dziękować, że pozwolono mi dalej cieszyć się Twoją bliskością, wolę całować Twoje śliczne, jasne usta i poznawać kolejne twoje smaki, bo niezależnie od tego czy je lubię czy nienawidzę... Kocham Cię i każdy z nich zaakceptuję i zapamiętam, wyryję w pamięci, by zawsze móc do nich wracać i cieszyć się nimi.


End file.
